The Missing Piece
by Oniyurimoon
Summary: This has all the old Mew Mew Characters, and a couple of new ones. It starts with a little mystery, but bear with me here. The rating may change later.
1. The Battle

**Chapter 1**

**The Battle**

Thunder shook the earth. Lightning lit up the sky, and rain streamed through her hair and over her body. She was soaked and freezing cold, but she refused to shiver or show any sign of weakness, as she stared down the giant kirema anima menace.

She knew this could be her last stand. She lightly touched the wound in her side then gently touched her fingers to her lips. As she tasted her blood, she laughed out loud, and looked around at the hundreds of kirema corpses surrounding her. She knew that if she died tonight it would be worth the number of aliens she took with her. She just had to kill this last kirema Anima.

She flapped her large black angel wings and felt the wind rush over her as she flew up. She held her hand up to the sky, and a bolt of lightning flashed through her palm. She lifted the spear of light up and flew at the kirema with a warrior cry. Just as her spear pierced the kirema, its tail came up and hit her hard in the head.

Lights flashed in her eyes and time slowed as she flew backwards with the force of the blow. She saw the spear explode, taking the kirema with it. She heard the voices of Tokyo Mew Mew as she hit the ground.

"They're a little late, my work is done." She thought as darkness enveloped her world and her blood spread over the ground.


	2. Oniyuri

**Chapter 2**

**Oniyuri**

She awoke with a really cute blond guy standing over her. She rubbed her head trying to rub out the throbbing pain.

"Good morning sunshine," The boy said, "You gave us quite a scare."

"I'm sorry," the girl said, "do I know you?"

"Not really," the boy replied, "My name is Ryou Shirogane."

"Great, nice to meet you Ryou," she said, "Now maybe you can tell me who I am, and where the hell I am!"

"Do you not know who you are?" Ryou asked concerned.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked," she said sarcastically, "The last thing I remember is a bright flash of light, and waking up here."

Ryou walked over and sat on the bed next to her and looked down at her. He looked at her like she was a mystery he couldn't solve.

"Stop looking at me like you're going to dissect me," she said, "and tell me what you know about me."

"All that I know about you," Ryou said with some hesitancy, "is that your name is Oniyuri, and you are a superhero that kills kirema animas."

"Thank you for what you knew," Oniyuri replied, "now where are we?"

"We are in my apartment over my café," he said, "speaking of which, I need to go check on my café. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine," she said, "now go do what you need to do."

Ryou turned and walked towards the door. As he reached for the door Oniyuri suddenly sat up.

"Hey Ryou!" Oniyuri yelled after him.

"Yeah Oniyuri?" Ryou said turning to face her.

"Thanks," Oniyuri said grinning, "for everything."

Ryou grinned and walked out the door.


	3. Enter Mews

**Chapter 3**

**Enter Mews **

**Oniyuri breathed a sigh of relief, and threw herself back onto the bed after Ryou left the room. She didn't know why, but being alone with him made her nervous. Oddly enough, she was tempted to follow him around though. **

**Just then there was a quiet knock at the door, and a petite red-headed girl snuck in the room. She looked at Oniyuri and put her finger to her lips, signaling for quiet. She walked over and sat down on the bed next to Oniyuri. **

"**Hi. I'm Ichigo," the girl whispered, "Ryou said to leave you alone, so he can't know I'm up here talking to you."**

"**I'm Oniyuri, I guess. Why doesn't Ryou want you to visit me?"**

"**He says you need your rest," Ichigo replied,"but the other girls that work here, and I were wondering if you'd rather go out with us for a little while. We thought that maybe you would see something that would help you remember."**

"**I would love to go, but I don't have any other clothes, and these aren't really great for shopping." Oniyuri replied.**

**Ichigo and Oniyuri both looked dubiously at her clothing. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers. **

"**Those must be Ryou's clothes." Ichigo stated, "Don't worry I'll bring you some clothes. You're about the same build as Zakura. Maybe she'll loan you some."**

**With that the girl was gone leaving Oniyuri to wonder what she had gotten herself into. Oniyuri didn't have long to wonder. Ichigo was back I less than five minutes, with amazing clothes. **

"**Here you go!" Ichigo said excitedly.**

**Ichigo laid the clothes out on the bed for Oniyuri's inspection. Oniyuri looked over a short black school girl skirt, an ice blue fitted t-shirt, and ice blue flip-flops. **

"**These are great! I love the blue and black." Oniyuri exclaimed**

"**Zakura said that the blue would match your eyes and the black would match your hair." Ichigo said.**

"**Are my eyes really that color?" Oniyuri asked.**

**Oniyuri had seen her hair color already because it was extremely long, and kept getting in her way. Although she had to admit that the thick, wavy, raven colored hair was pretty.**

"**They are actually a couple shades lighter, they look kind of like the blue color that reflects of the snow in twilight, or looking at the sky through an ice cube. Well, I'm not very good at descriptions, so here let me show you." Ichigo said reaching into her purse for something.**

**Ichigo held up a mirror so Oniyuri could see herself. Oniyuri then had the chance to do something many of us wish to do, she saw herself through a stranger's eyes. She had no memory to be biased about her looks, and had to admit, if she saw herself walking down the street, she would think she was pretty. She had tall cheek bones, icy blue eyes, and her face was properly proportioned.**

**Oniyuri gathered up the clothes and went into the bathroom to dress. When she came out a couple of minutes later, all the girls were there.**

"**Hello, I'm Lettuce"**

"**Hi! I'm Pudding. Wanna see a trick?"**

"**I am Zakura, charmed I'm sure."**

"**I'm Mint, isn't Zakura great?"**

"**I'm Oniyuri, Thank you for the clothing and the shopping invite."**

"**No problem, but before we go," Ichigo said, "Ryou wants to check you over and make sure you're well enough to go. If you go out this door, and turn left, his lab is at the very end. We'll wait for you in the café, which is just down those stairs to the right."**

"**Um, thank you." Oniyuri replied nervously. **

**Oniyuri left as soon as the girls left her room. She walked towards the door at the end of the hall, feeling as though she should turn around and run.**


End file.
